Caught Out
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Ciel is caught masturbating by Sebastian and so the butler punishes his earl.


A/N: This is my first attempt of doing this couple I'm sorry it sucks at they are OOC but I still hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

Sebastian's POV

I was going about daily chores when looking at the time I noticed it was nearly time for the young master's lunch, I hurried to his room forgetting in my haste to knock as I opened the door. I heard the young master's moan as he came into view when I walked in a little further I noticed his eyes were shut his hand gently grasping his shaft pumping up and down, he thumbed the slit as he climaxed a soft "…Sebastian…" slipped from his lips as he did so.

My eyes stretched wide at that as I watched him come down from his high "young master," I called at last a smirk now gracing my lips as an idea popped into my head to tease him and for punishment for never telling me how he felt. He gasped at the sound my voice quickly tucking himself into his boxers. "Naughty young master~" I commented as I now approached the desk.

"What are you doing in here Sebastian?!" he demanded trying to act as usual but the flushed cheeks gave him away. I watched in amusement as e sorted through some documents on his desk "w-well…"

"Well I was here to see about your lunch but now I can see you've been craving something completely different this whole time~" I told him a smirk gracing my lips as I eyed the young master "now I think it's time for your punishment young master~"

He looked at me his eye showing a bit of fear as I pulled out a bullet vibrator "S-Sebastian..?" he asked his eye on my hand that had the vibrator.

"Punishment time~ it's a good job we kept that dress ehh?" I asked with a chuckle as I moved to retrieve said dress "now young master you're going to put on this dress and this bullet vibrator up your ass then we will go for a walk~"

He gulped as he looked up at me hoping I'd tell him I was joking when my showed my seriousness he gulped again. I pulled out the bullet moving to the cupboard to pull out the French dress "let's get started right away young master~" I approached and started to strip him smirking as he was now naked. I pushed him so he was leaning over his desk I slid a hand down along his spine making him shiver.

I smirked at the others reaction as my hand reached his perfect arse I brought it away before smacking it relatively hard making him moan out causing my smirk to widen as I brought my hand down on his arse again causing him to moan out once again his hips bucking a little as he whimpered out, "S-Sebastian…"

That spurred me on a little more grabbing his ass before leaning forward to bite his back rather roughly. He gasped his back arching of the desk his mouth hanging open a little as he drooled a little "be a good boy now…" I mumbled as I let go of the flesh between my teeth. I inserted the bullet before moving to grab the dress before starting to dress him in it then turned the bullet on.

Once he was dressed we put on the matching hat and then walked out. I smirked as I looked at him if I hadn't known about the vibrator I'd have thought he was in pain. The struggle for him not to moan at the little vibrating device in his arse, I slide a hand around his waist as we walked.

I was impressed by how long he was withstanding the urge to cum it has now been an hour exactly. I slipped my hand down to his butt giving it a hard squeeze making him gasp rather loudly causing him to bite his bottom lip as he came. He glared at me from a sideways glance causing me to smirk.

"Time to go home eh 'hunnie'" I said mockingly as I steered us back towards the mansion. We got back quickly and I sweeped him up in my arms bridal style carrying him towards the bedroom.

"P-put me down…S-Sebastian..!" he growled out struggling a little I kept a tight hold onto him smirking a little more.

"You're not going to get out of this young master…" I said with a light chuckle. "This is what you wanted right…it was my name you called out when you came earlier~" I said smirking more when his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thought so~" I said smugly.

Once we reached the bedroom I threw him onto the bed. He gasped as it shifted the bullet which had remained inside him I crawled onto the bed so I was now on top of him. "S-Sebastian…" he whimpered out.

My smirk widened "let's get the bullet out so we can have some fun eh young master…" I said with a smile, running a hand up his thigh under the dress all the way to the pink panties I made him wear slipping a finger inside running teasingly along his length making him moan softly.

"C-call me…Ciel…" he groaned at me. My head popped up at that a little surprised "o-only when we are like this are you permitted to call me Ciel…" he clarified which made me smile.

I lifted up his hips pulling the dirty pink panties off before slipping my hand around to remove the bullet making him groan at the loss I smirked a little "so needy…eh Ciel~"

I slipped my hands up the others stomach his body bucking up against my touch his body was so responsive. "s-shut up…" he groaned out.

I smirked a little at that "ohhh~ should I stop then~?" I asked with a chuckle removing y hands from his body making him look over at me a glare on his face now.

"D-don't you dare stop you annoying demon!" he growled out causing my smirk to widen as I moved to bite my gloves pulling them off one after the other before starting to remove the rest of my clothes till I was completely naked.

Ciel looked my body up and down gulping as he stopped to stare at my huge erection. I licked my lips "I'm going to screw you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week~" I said as I leaned over him once again this time capturing his lips in a searing kiss which he eagerly returned.

I lifted up his legs placing them over my shoulders. We had brief eye contact before I bit onto his neck as I thrust into him hard and fast. "S-Sebastian!" he screamed as his arms wrapped around my neck his fingers digging into my back leaving marks and causing blood to flow from the wounds he'd caused.

It just spurred me on even more as I started to thrust in and out quickly with a groan he was still clawing at my back as I continued to thrust into him deeper soon hitting his prostate making him moan loudly "so t-tight and h-hot…" I groaned out in between thrusts.

Ciel bit onto his bottom lip trying to quiet himself a bit so as to not alert the help. I snaked a hand into his dress once again taking his now fully hard erection into my hand giving it a couple of agonisingly slow strokes. "…S-Sebastian…" he whimpered out his hips bucking up wanting more friction.

I smirked at the other a little "such a slutty master~" I commented and gently squeezed the base of his erection effectively stopping him from retorting anything as he groaned out "good master~" I said huskily as I started to thrust into him harder pumping his erection a little faster now.

"C-close…S-Seba…S-Sebastian!" he moaned out making me groan a little which told him that I too was close as I leaned in to kiss him. I dug my nail into the slit causing the other to buck his hips with a cry of my name as he came over my hand and the dress.

His tightening walls around my erection tipped me over the edge and after a few more hard thrusts I came hard deep inside him his walls milking me of my cum. I pulled out and lay down beside him.

He was a panting mess still trying to get down from his high. I chuckled a little and stripped him like I usually did before bed and was about to leave when he gripped my arm, I looked at him questioningly "stay here…for tonight…" he mumbled sleepily.

I smiled and crawled under the covers with him pulling him into my arms. He quickly fell asleep, I kissed his forehead closing my eyes and joining him in the land of sleep.

The end.


End file.
